


I'm In Paris With You

by timeforteaaa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeforteaaa/pseuds/timeforteaaa
Summary: Paris. Again.For the last time.And for the first time.





	I'm In Paris With You

wrote this on my phone at midnight so unedited

WhHY SO ANGSTY THO (this is me so happy ending duh) 

I need to sleep. Lemme know what you think of this cuz im like hmmmm 

No actual smut, just implied/mentioned. 

Based on james fenton's poem im in paris with you.

K i really need to sleep now. Much love <333333

 

 

 

 

 

 

      

They're back here again.  
In each other's arms.

 

In Paris. The city of love.

 

Jongin doesn't care for love.  
He's had enough of it for a lifetime

 

Love leaves scars, leaves pain and emptiness and leaves him, inevitably as he is now, on the rebound.

 

Returning to someone he swore he'd never return to.

 

Returning to Do Kyungsoo. The boy he can never seem to escape, who always seems to worm his way into Jongin's thoughts and Jongins heart and Jongins everything.

 

Do Kyungsoo, the first person to break his heart, but the only person also willing to mend it.

 

They won't go sightseeing.

 

There will be no Eiffel Tower, no Notre Dame, no Champs Elysée.

 

There will be Jongin.

 

There will be Kyungsoo.

 

And they'll be here, lying, tangled and sweaty, in this sleazy hotel with crack in the ceiling that looks as fragile as Jongin's heart and the wallpaper that peels and exposes the damp patches to match Jongin's tears.

 

He always was an emotional drunk.

 

Really, Jongin should take some thought as to why he and Kyungsoo always end up back together.

 

Originally in Seoul, when Jongin's first and last girlfriend dumped him.

 

Once again in Rome when Kyungsoo's ex kicked him out.

 

New York, London, Tokyo, L.A.

 

Every heartbreak, they end up together.

 

Naked. Always.

 

There are no feelings here.

 

Except maybe there are.

 

Kyungsoo smiles as he awakes from his slumber, grinning lazily as he slides his lips against Jongin's.

 

It feels perfect if Jongin had to sum it up in a word.

 

He doesn't have to of course, he doesn't have to do anything now.

 

He does anyway.

 

It feels perfect.

 

It feels complete.

 

It feels safe.

 

And it feels like home.

 

It feels like Kyungsoo. Who is all of the above, and more.

 

But there aren't feelings here. This isn't love.

 

Jongin might be lying.

 

This time, Jongin doesn't want to come back to Kyungsoo on the rebound.

 

He wants to be with him. Again. As they were.

 

He pulls Kyungsoo close, and the boy curls himself into Jongin's warmth.

 

Jongin can only see a sliver of Paris from where he lies.

 

He finds he doesn't mind.

 

He only needs the bit of Paris with Kyungsoo in it.

 

Coincidentally, that's the bit he's got.

 

Kyungsoo smiles against his skin.

 

There are feelings here.

 

Suddenly Kyungsoo doesn't feel like the rebound anymore

 

The others feel like rebounds.

 

Kyungsoo feels like the one.

 

Kyungsoo is the one.

 

This is love.

 

"I love you." Jongin whispers into the air.

 

"I love you too. I've never stopped." Kyungsoo returns.

 

Just like that, it's clear. Everything is clear.

 

"Start again?" Jongin asks.

 

"Any day." Kyungsoo replies.

 

"Can we start from here?" Jongin smiles.

 

"We can start from anywhere. I like here though."

 

This time, it's going to work out.

 

Both of them know that.

 

They've both seen the world, they've both experimented and they've both come to realise that they will only be right for each other.

 

They have their flaws.

 

They're human afterall.

 

But this time, this is it.

 

Jongin wants to see Paris now.

 

He wants to hold Kyungsoo's hands as they walk the streets.

 

He wants to kiss him and get down on one knee in front of the Eiffel Tower.

 

(Ok, maybe they're not quite ready for that.)

 

Jongin wants to though.

 

And he will, someday soon.

 

If Kyungsoo doesn't get there before him.

 

He kisses Kyungsoo, another 'I love you' laced in the kiss

 

Kyungsoo returns it, both the kiss and the sentiment.

 

It marks the end of what was, and the start of what will be.

 

It's magical.

 

It's Paris.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[twitter](http://www.twitter.com/teatoxic)

[tumblr](http://www.kaisoocupoftea.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from asianfanfics (timefortea)!!


End file.
